


Gunixorleigh

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: Dwarf, F/F, Human, I wonder if it'll ever get used lol, Let me have this random ass ot3, Multi, Tiefling, When Seir has a last name but I still refuse to put it in, because y'all don't know it yet, have this before I hate it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: Seirixori has so many feelings. She knows hers for Gunnloda are real but after she meets the new human Paladin she wonders if she can like them both.





	Gunixorleigh

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous lol but have some fun AU you guys <3

You first see her (Ryleigh you find out later) when you come down in the morning. You were actually looking for Gunnloda, wanting to spend more time talking to her, asking her things. But the three new people throw you off and you try to distance yourself but the others don’t let you.

 

You try to ignore her because she’s _human_ , however you say something and she makes a joke about it and you can’t at all tell if it actually _is_  a joke or if she just threatened you.

 

You manage to finally get away from the group, but when you come back she’s not there anymore and you find yourself wondering where she went. You don’t quite understand _why_  so you distract yourself with talking to Gunnloda, like you’d originally intended earlier that morning.

 

You end up back home before you see her again, it brings clarity to some things and you’re pretty set on your feelings for Gunnloda.

 

Not too long after you enter Bleakmourne she comes along with Nolanos. When she asks what’s happened you make a joke about it. Her look and her calm voice kind of make you nervous and you start rambling about the other stuff.

 

It’s what makes you pause.

 

There’s only been two people here that make you do that. Eloise, because Bellbury is _her_  town and it makes you nervous because you don’t want to make her angry enough to force you to leave (you certainly fuck that up later). Gunnloda because well, after your bout in Omubagi you’ve realized your feelings for her are more than just friendship.

 

Is Ryleigh the third? But why? Is it because she’s human? Does she make you nervous because every experience you’ve had with a human has never turned out well? Or is it because she’s spent more than an hour in your presence and _hasn’t_  yelled at you for existing?

 

She even apologizes for the bright light when you enter the cave.

 

You fall face first into the murky water, unable to move. Before the panic can even set in someone is lifting you pulling you out.

 

When you can move again you just stare at Ryleigh whose arms ( _strong arms,_ your mind supplies you with) you’re in. She takes a second to make sure you’re okay and then takes off again and your eyes follow her because what in the hells?

 

Did the human really just save you?

 

You remember where she was before you fell and it just keeps getting more baffling. She had to have run by at least three of the water-logged undead just to get to you.

 

You shake your head and smile at Gunnloda when she comes to your aid, but your eyes never leave Ryleigh.

 

She’s very intense and all for punishing someone who has done something wrong and you find yourself drawn to it. The intensity.

 

You take off instead, wanting to get out as soon as you can but the trail for the component leads you and Nolanos somewhere you decide you don’t want to be without the help of the others.

 

She’s definitely the only one in the group so far that wants to be level headed about things. It makes you relax, just slightly, in her presence.

 

No one really answers you when you want to scare the guards at the gate, however Ryleigh does get forceful and you help her out and you’re a little giddy because this is _exactly_  what you wanted to do and it was probably better coming from her anyway.

 

You stupidly salute her when she gives thanks to helping her. You’re still caught off guard by the fact that she’s not rude to you. Or indifferent… that she even talks to you?

 

You spend your evening mostly with Gunnloda. This normally would leave you feeling nervous and giddy and just full of _feelings_  you’d never had before. And it does, but you also find yourself wondering where Ryleigh went and why she doesn’t want to spend time with everyone. Or you try to tell yourself with _everyone_  when you know you really want to know why she doesn’t want to spend time with _you_.

 

You want to tell Gunnloda how you feel, the thoughts about Ryleigh pushed back because it’s not really something you want to unpack. As it turns out you don’t even need to broach the subject of telling Gunnloda you like her because Gunnloda does it for you.

 

(It isn’t until a couple days later when you have time to _think_  that you realize when you were in Bleakmourne, the only reason you even prepared _that_  spell was for Ryleigh. Nolanos was just a brief afterthought)

 

Ryleigh’s the first one you go to in the morning to go on your Hux hunt. You think it’s just because she’s become the de facto leader, even after only a day. It isn’t.

 

She kind of loses it in front of Hux and then apologizes to _you_  for it later and you brush it off because it’s so foreign to you that you don’t know what to do with it.

 

When Urrak calls you a devil _Ryleigh_  takes a second to make sure you’re okay and then steps in front of you, like she’s going to stop Urrak if she tries to hurt you.

 

She's pretty, she's _really_  pretty. You'd noticed before but it didn't hit you until now.

 

Urrak’s insult however, leaves you too angry to think about it after certain events, it pains you that Ryleigh’s on guard when you get angry. You know she has every right, but it still hurts.

 

And yet, she still comes over to comfort you.

 

You still can’t get over the _human_  part of it so you ignore it (you also _just_  started this thing with Gunnloda and you don’t know how to bring up the subject of liking someone else as well).

 

You end up in some weird vampire party thing and Ryleigh makes sure to stick close to you. You don’t ask why, you want to, but you’re kind of afraid the answer won’t be what you want. And with Gunnloda not around, your head is a little clearer and it forces you to focus on your feelings for Ryleigh.

 

Urrak pretends to be your girlfriend, a part of you wishes Gunnloda were here to do it, but the other part wishes it was Ryleigh that had done it first. However, she _does_  step in front of you again to push the guy away and your heart does that thing it did when Gunnloda did the same with the ghost back in Bleakmourne

 

She’s pretty mad after, for the lack of tact when getting the component and while you _want_  to go after her, you’re afraid you might say the wrong thing and you don’t know her well enough to figure out if she’s receptive to any of your feelings. Or the fact that you are already dating someone.

 

Several things happen with the Moonstreams, leaving you to get Gunnloda, Ryleigh concerned about your well being because you want to go alone. It’s only been a few hours but when you see Gunnloda relief floods through you. Once you bring her and her friend back several _other_  things happen.

 

You ask Ryleigh, the one you’ve only known for a couple days, to make sure you don’t die when you go into the portal alone and not someone like Urrak who’ve known longer and would if you asked her. But you do… you absolutely do _trust_  that Ryleigh will get you out if or when you get in trouble.

 

You promise to make it quick. The promise is completely directed at her and no one else.

 

When you finally make your way back out she’s the one that walks forward to help you and you gladly lean on her for support.

 

You end up back with Gunnloda for a while, leaving the others to follow you. Your feelings for Gunnloda are only getting stronger so you know whatever it is you feel for Ryleigh isn’t stopping that and you’re happy about it. You just need to find a time to see if Gunnloda’s receptive to it.

 

You have to go find them because they don’t show up and you’re so _mad_  at them for not listening to you _again_  that once you help them get out you head to the Grove because you need to clear your head.

 

They catch you in an intimate moment with Gunnloda and you’re glad for the smile from Ryleigh. If only because at least you know she at least is okay with the both of you. A brief flash of her coming to the both of you and kissing you as well gets stuck in your head and you’re forever grateful that the blush on your cheeks can be blamed on being embarrassed by your friends catching you.

 

After dinner she asks you about Takara and she’s actually a lot more interested than Gunnloda was and you happily explain to her that you have indeed talked to gods. However, the others leave and Ryleigh’s presence with just you and Gunnloda starts to make you nervous because you’d like nothing more than to reach out to both of them.

 

Ryleigh notices your discomfort and she offers to hear more when you’re not so uncomfortable. When you mention how you don’t feel special they _both_  disagree, but Ryleigh…

 

Ryleigh practically gets angry at whatever ghosts you have and you, at first, mistakenly think it was your fault.

 

Gunnloda gives you a ring, tells you it’s for your protection and you feel kind of dumb when you tell her it’s like you get to keep a piece of her.

 

Ryleigh comes back and when you timidly ask her if you said anything wrong to make her leave earlier she clarifies. She’s so… she says things you’ve been wanting to hear for so long… and you get lost in her eyes as she goes on about how worth it you are. Her hand on your shoulder is what pulls you out of it and you practically  _run_  from the table because it’s all _too_ much.

 

You then of course do the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. You ruin _everything_.

 

You're so close to running away. But you don’t.

 

You can’t look at them, at either of them, when you’re brought in.

 

It’s Ryleigh’s belief in you that makes your heart skip, but you know what you did and while you wish you could hug her right now, you also know they just might kill you for moving wrong.

 

Gunnloda won’t look at you and it _hurts_. Ryleigh’s presence does little to dull the pain.

 

Ryleigh’s so _kind_  to you and you’re crying. Crying because you don’t deserve the kindness. Crying because you _fucked_   _up_. Crying because even with all this mess you just want Gunnloda and Ryleigh’s arms wrapped around you.

 

It just gets worse. You’ve now got execution hanging over your head and Gunnloda… Gunnloda’s leaving and briefly you forget she can get teleported back at any time. You can barely breathe when she tells you. It hurts so bad. But you don’t fight it, you don’t fight anything because _you_  did this.

 

The next morning you’re more in a daze, the pain in your chest growing when you hear the end of what Ryleigh says to Urrak.

 

You’re sure you’ve already lost one person you love, and now because of your silence, and your actions, you might lose the second.

 

Except… except as soon as everyone starts heading out Ryleigh goes to your side and you’re sure it’s the first time she isn’t at the _front_ of the group and your heart starts to hurt just a little less.

 

Cae shows up and unfortunately Ryleigh doesn’t come with and you can’t stop yourself from making it obvious that you don’t want her to leave. She promises she’ll be back and it gives you the smallest amount of relief.

 

The dinosaurs keep your mind off of everything for a little while. And you’re glad about that.

 

You get Nolanos to make you something so you can keep a part of Gunnloda with you. Then you return the armor and potions Eloise gave you. You hurt her kid, you don’t feel right keeping it.

 

Afterwards you head to the grove, you need to be by yourself for a while. You almost start crying at that thought because it’s also the last thing you want.

 

You dig through your bag, you don’t even know why, but you’re surprised when you pull out your flute. You’d forgotten all about it.

 

You start playing it, the sad sounds filling the forest.

 

It clears your head a bit. Enough to know that while the feelings you have for Ryleigh aren’t quite as intense as they are with Gunnloda, they’re there and growing as the time passes.

 

You roll your eyes at yourself. It didn’t take long for you to fall for Gunnloda and it seems the same is said for Ryleigh.

 

You wonder if it’s just because she’s nice to you.

 

You thought the same thing about Gunnloda at first, Kendall wanted to know as well (you did lie to her about liking Ryleigh… sort of). You know that, yes, that’s part of it.

 

How could you not like someone who is actually nice to you?

 

But you aren’t over here in the grove, feeling sorry for yourself and thinking about your other friends.

 

You’re torn, really. Half of you slowly breaking again because you aren’t sure you can get Gunnloda back and you’ve ruined your chances of being able to stay in Bellbury after this is all over.

 

The other half slowly cracking because Ryleigh has so much belief in you. She… she _stayed_.

 

She stayed…

 

The fact that Ryleigh _stayed_  and Gunnloda _didn’t_  keeps running through your head and you’re starting to get angry about it.

 

And then Ryleigh’s there, sitting next to you.

 

You immediately stop playing, embarrassed that she catches you playing.

 

The first thing she asks is about your mark. Something you forget about form time to time. It’s unexpected, but then she asks you about the night before and _that_  you were expecting.

 

You just blurt it all out, everything, and how much you screwed everything up. She doesn’t quite get what you mean by _everything_.

 

You know you’re in it when you mention your broken horn. You haven’t even given a hint to Gunnloda about how it happened. Then you tell her that execution is a mercy and you don’t know w _here_  that came from, but you know it’s true.

 

You tease her about some mush she says to you, because it’s starting to become too much.

 

Then she smiles and you’re momentarily lost.

 

You know your response to her isn’t what it should be, and you’re glad she doesn't question it. It’s also telling that you ask her to take care of Stool for you. It’s not _quite_ what you say, but it’s what you mean.

 

She promises to at least do some research for you but only if you stop being sad. You agree and quickly change the subject because you do want to stop being sad, but you also just want to stop talking about this because Stool makes you think of Gunnloda and everything just starts hurting again.

 

She’s still worried and you can hear it, it takes everything you have to not hug her. You can’t. You know you’ll want more and you’re sure it isn’t something she wants.

 

She laughs when you show her the dinosaur and you grin, because it warms you and dulls the pain in your chest.

 

When she pets you, you lean into it.

 

It makes you think that maybe she would have been okay with that hug after all.

 

She lets you play in the fountain for a bit and you enjoy the thought that maybe you’re getting her to relax and want to spend more time with you.

 

That quickly changes when you get back to the cask. She isn’t rude about it, not really, but you’re hurt when she doesn’t seem to trust that you won’t disturb Urrak.

 

She leaves with Urrak once Malica’s secret is told and you can’t stop the pang in your chest.

 

You know it’s stupid, you _know_ it is. But you can’t stop your heart from thinking that she prefers Urrak’s company over yours.

 

You turn your thoughts to other things. Things being Gunnloda, and the necklace Nolanos is supposed to be making for you.

 

The jealousy and the pain cause you to pick up the drinks Ryleigh set out. You know she brought you water and you take a few gulps of the ale instead because her thoughtfulness just hurts right now.

 

The others of course keep bringing up Gunnloda and you know if Ryleigh weren’t busy with Urrak she’d steer the conversation to something else.

 

But she _is_  busy and they keep going and you keep drinking.

 

All you want is to see her again.

 

You decide you’re going to find Nolanos yourself.

 

When you finally come back with the necklace around your neck, you see something that causes you to panic.

 

You rush back into the cask and let the others know, and you blame the drink for the insult you throw at both Urrak and Ryleigh.

 

Urrak’s obviously mad about something but you don’t even care. The people in the robes make you want to _run_  but you don’t know to where.

 

When Ravaphine explains who they are, you know you need to go to Gunnloda.

 

You can’t stand the thought of not seeing her again.

 

Ryleigh actually agrees with you and you barely stop the sigh of relief. You don’t know how this is going to go but… out of all the others you want Ryleigh there with you.

 

Of course as soon as you open the portal to see her, you freeze. You can’t even look up to see her, you’re _terrified_  of what you’ll see.

 

It’s Ryleigh that pushes you in. It’s Ryleigh that knocks and forces you to face what you’ve done.

 

She calls you a friend and if it weren’t for the fact that you’re literally here to try and apologize to Gunnloda, it might sting.

 

You are so nervous you say so many things to Gunnloda. So many that you’re surprised that your feelings for Ryleigh didn’t enter the picture. Then you tell Gunnloda you love her for the first time.

 

When you all get back to Bellbury you pull Gunnloda to the grove to share with her that you play the flute, and that it calms you down. Part of the promise you made to yourself, and to her, was to try and not get so angry that you shift. You get so nervous about it and she just smiles at you and somehow gets you on track with what you really wanted to say.

 

The only thing that could make this night any better is if Ryleigh found the two of you now instead of earlier that morning. You wonder if she likes camping outside.

 

That morning you do hug Ryleigh. You can’t help it. You’re so grateful to her for bringing you to Gunnloda.

 

You also find out that Ryleigh heard your entire rambling apology/confession to Gunnloda the night before and you are torn between wishing you _had_ confessed about also liking Ryleigh and glad that you didn’t.

 

Gunnloda disappears for only a few seconds and comes back, much to everyone’s surprise and you figure out the teleporter thing… not that anyone seems to care. But Gunnloda also implies that you’re her home and you’re sure you’re going to melt into a puddle of feelings.

 

You wonder if now would be a good time to talk to her about Ryleigh.

 

The head of the spellguards does something to your friends, to Ryleigh to get them to leave. And you’re so _angry_  but you manage to avoid shifting. After you threaten him and leave, you find Ryleigh in the grove, Urrak there with her. Your first thought is _of course_  Urrak’s there.

 

Urrak even gets nervous when you catch her being that close to Ryleigh… It just cements that you really should have this conversation with Gunnloda soon so that you can then talk to Ryleigh about it and maybe…

 

Ryleigh goes to talk to the Moonstreams and you would give anything to go with her. You can see her hurting but you’re also aware of the problems it will cause if you go with. So you just watch, hurting more when Urrak is the one that goes with her.

 

_Why is it always Urrak?_

 

You distract yourself by turning into one of the dinosaurs you saw and give your friends a ride. Then curl up around Gunnloda to rest.

 

You can hear them fighting… Urrak and Ryleigh. They fight so much and yet get so close that you don’t understand and it confuses you because you don’t what that means to them. Ravaphine makes a joke about them making out and you have to keep yourself indifferent to it. Malica’s words about it never happened gives you a tiny bit of relief.

 

They’re fighting, literally fighting. Urrak is anyway, Ryleigh’s just standing there taking it and you try to get between them but Urrak easily pushes you aside. They aren’t listening to you, no one ever does. Ravaphine at least manages to get Ryleigh to fall asleep but it doesn’t effect Urrak.

 

You start walking away, Ryleigh the only one stopping to tell you that she _is_  listening. Not that it matters because you just don’t understand _why_  she’d let Urrak hit her.

 

Urrak punches her again and you’re done.

 

You threaten her, you threaten her with a sword made of fire. You know the others help because Urrak stops and it doesn’t look like it was willingly. You keep the sword in hand and heal Ryleigh.

 

Ryleigh tries to explain to you why she let Urrak get mad at her, but you know better. You know from experience that Urrak doesn’t give a shit once she’s angry.

 

You know she would have knocked Ryleigh unconscious before stopping. Urrak is lucky it didn’t get that far.

 

You’re too angry at both of them so you leave.

 

You see Ryleigh’s reaction when she mentions the word ‘devil’ and you file it away to ask her about later.

 

Ryleigh seems to know that you didn’t want Urrak to actually leave and you wrap yourself around Gunnloda because it’s all you can do.

 

After, Ryleigh thanks you for fixing her broken nose earlier. You joke about not letting her pretty face get too beaten up. You almost get too excited that you actually said the words. Even if no one knows how much you meant it.  

 

She heads to Poni’s, intent on talking to the spellguards again, but you refuse to let her do it on her own. You somehow manage to get her to open up to you, even just a little and you can tell how much of a surprise it is to her.

 

It’s then you vow to do everything in your power to not let her hurt like that ever again.

 

You’re glad you decided to shift into a dog. It’s much easier to give her comfort this way. Much easier to let her touch you without it possibly being weird in front of other people. If this is the only way you can get close to her, then you’re going to do it.

 

Her quiet thank you when you tell her the only reason you’re even here is just for her reminds you that you really need to talk to Gunnloda.

 

She takes your hand to thank you for being there for her and you… _goddess_  you _really_  need to talk to Gunnloda before you do something stupid.

 

You get someone to go with Ryleigh when she goes back to the mansion to ask for permission for you to leave the city, and it’s the perfect time to talk to Gunnloda.

 

That is after Brimeia comes in.

 

You manage to brush Brimeia off pretty quickly and pull Gunnloda into the kitchen. You aren’t really sure _what_  you said because you know at some point she had to force you to breathe because you _kept_  talking. It takes her a few minutes to sort through your words, but there’s a hesitant smile when she finally does.

 

You start to tell her that it doesn’t matter, that it’s okay. Because it is. If she isn’t comfortable with you trying out this thing with Ryleigh (if Ryleigh even wanted to) then you can move on. She’s more important to you than finding out if you can have both of them.

 

But she stops you, she stops you with a smile and a nod. She tells you that she knows your heart is so full of love, that she doesn’t want to stop you from feeling. You reassure her of your feelings for her and she just laughs and says she knows. That she’s _known_  about your feelings for Ryleigh and you just stare at her because what?

 

She kisses you through a laugh, telling you that you’re terrible at hiding your heart.

 

You make her promise that if she isn’t comfortable with you getting closer to Ryleigh to tell you and she assures you that she will.

 

You nearly jump out of your skin when Ryleigh places her hand on your shoulder moments later to let you know Eloise is letting you travel with them.

 

You feel so incredibly stupid later when you’re too distracted by playing your flute that you miss the orcs hiding and you watch with a mixture of horror and anger as she takes three spears to the chest.

 

The fight puts you a little bit at ease, you’re rather glad the two people you care about the most are also the two who happen to be the most protected in their armor.

 

You can’t stop the grin on your face when Gunnloda goes to make sure Ryleigh’s okay.

 

Ryleigh teases you about your comment on hitting Brimeia and Gunnloda chuckles at your blush when Ryleigh smiles at you.

 

When you have to explain to Brimeia about what Urrak called you, both Gunnloda and Ryleigh are there to give you support and you’re determined to talk to Ryleigh once you’re in Riverrun.

 

You make her laugh at something you say to Urrak and it’s such a _beautiful_  sound. She teases Urrak about something and you don’t find yourself upset about it this time.

 

It’s later that night when you try to get to know Gunnloda a little more and you feel like you can breathe again because she gives you the ring back. It’s what finally makes you know that Gunnloda really is okay with you possibly also pursuing Ryleigh.

 

You’re so elated about everything and you swear you’ll talk to Ryleigh tomorrow.

 

Of course nothing is that easy because just bringing up your horn apparently means you’re going to have a nightmare about it.

 

Even though you have your own demons to wrangle with, Ryleigh disappearing in the morning after a stranger has you on edge, but you know she can take care of herself and you tell yourself you’ll go after her if she’s gone for too long.

 

When Brimeia questions Ryleigh’s character you leave no room for argument with your answer.

 

Urrak says something stupid and you have to excuse yourself. The nightmare still too fresh. Gunnloda goes after you, soon followed by Ryleigh. You step back when she reaches out to you and when it’s obvious how that hurts her you immediately regret it. You reach out to her but hesitate and promise her you’ll discuss it later.

 

When you get to the library and Ryleigh asks you what you want to research, you tell her and you have no idea what it is you said that makes her smile, but you’ll repeat it just to see her do it again.

 

Urrak says it _again_ and you’re starting to wonder why you give her so many chances.

 

After Gunnloda leads you outside to make sure you’re okay, you ask if she wants to go try those churros Nolanos mentioned and she agrees. You shyly bring up asking Ryleigh to come with and Gunnloda smiles and tells you that it would be nice to spend some time with your _other_  home and you have to bury your face into her shoulder to hide your reddening face.

 

It’s not quite true, but you’re sure if given the chance, it will be.

 

The others come out and you ask Ravaphine and Nolanos to look after Urrak. You ask Ryleigh to come with you and Gunnloda and she’s hesitant. Asking if you’re sure you don’t want the alone time but you just nod and tilt your head, asking her to show you where the churros are.

 

When you’re out of sight of the others Gunnloda places a kiss on your hand and nudges you forward. She sees the panic and makes you bend down so she can kiss you. Tells you that it’ll be okay and that she’ll be right behind you, no matter the outcome.

 

You nod and stop Ryleigh, pulling her to the side and out of the way of others walking about.

 

You can hear Gunnloda chuckling behind you when you start your confession to Ryleigh.

 

It’s a giant mess and you aren’t even sure if you’re getting your point across, or if she understands because you swear you’ve been talking for ten minutes non-stop. Gunnloda finally steps up and places a hand on your back telling you to ‘breathe, love’, and you nod and do as she says.

 

Ryleigh hasn’t said anything and you’re pretty sure your lip is bleeding from your nervous chewing.

 

She looks between the two of you, expressionless. It feels like _ages_  before she finally says something.

 

Your shoulders slump when she tells you no.

 

But then she shakes her head and apologizes and says that she needs time to think.

 

You gladly give that to her, so you’re surprised when not an hour later she comes back. You’d been playing some of your music and when a gold piece lands at your feet you’re taken aback by her presence.

 

She’s smiling softly at you and Gunnloda pats your knee as she stands to leave.

 

However, Ryleigh stops her and tells her she doesn’t need to go. That she’s here for the both of you.

 

You don’t even try to stop the happy shout and you scramble to your feet to pull Ryleigh into a hug.

 

The three of you spend the next several hours walking through the streets of Riverrun.

 

You ask to kiss her at the end of the night. And to your surprise she says yes. You're surprised by how different it is from kissing Gunnloda. It isn’t better or worse it’s just _different_. When you pull back you can see the surprise but also the doubt that any of this is real.

 

You swear to yourself that you'll spend however long you need to get her to believe that she deserves to be loved.

 

When Gunnloda makes the same request to her you stare in awe because you weren’t expecting that. Neither it seems, was Ryleigh. You can’t stop from launching yourself at them and wrapping them in a hug as you laugh happily when they pull away from each other.

  


**Author's Note:**

> gotta have ALL THE EMPHASIS also what is editing? I know it not.


End file.
